


We're Simply Meant to Be

by amomentoflove



Series: For You I'd Bleed Myself Dry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Human Harry, Human Liam, M/M, No Smut, References to Blood Drinking, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove
Summary: Harry wakes up on October first with a clear goal in mind: To decorate the entire house for Halloween.Or the Halloween drabble that literally no one asked for.





	We're Simply Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a poll over on my twitter asking if anyone wanted me to write a Halloween themed drabble for my vampire fic, [For You I'd Bleed Myself Dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280706), and.... literally no one answered it. So I wrote it anyways!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   
**DO NOT REPOST.**  
**Contact me with translations requests.**

Harry wakes up on October first with a clear goal in mind: To decorate the entire house for Halloween. Louis is still fast asleep behind him with an arm slung over his waist. Harry would love to sink back into Louis’ body but he’s on a mission.

Slowly, he pulls away from Louis, using his pillow as his replacement and slides off the bed. He quickly dresses in simple black jeans and a long sleeved shirt and, as softly as he can, pulls the bedroom door shut.

Harry pumps his hand in victory and walks down the hall to the staircase. Sunshine glints off of the beveled glass windows, creating tiny rainbows along the steps. One look outside shows a blue sky clear of clouds. The perfect day to go shopping.

Once he’s in the kitchen, he pulls out some fruit and yogurt, but he pauses when he goes to the tea cupboard. “It’s October,” Harry whispers to himself. “It’s practically Halloween.” He goes to the walk-in pantry and finds the candy corn flavored coffee in the back. He’d bought it just last week in preparation for the festive season.

Soon, the sickly sweet smell of the coffee fills the kitchen and Harry makes a mental note to buy more candles while he’s out to properly make the kitchen smell sweet all the time. He already has a good amount of decorations from previous years, but there’s always more he can buy. At least, that’s what Gemma has told him.

He’s officially been living with Louis for three years now. He still has his moments when he dreams of being back with Finn, but those nightmares are always squashed by Louis’ ever peaceful presence beside him. The vampire always knows when Harry is having one of those nightmares and often uses his ability to soothe Harry.

Harry’s phone dings with a message from Gemma. He places his dishes in the sink to wash later and pours himself another cup of coffee in his travel thermos— with bats on it of course. He almost makes it to the door when a hand grips his upper arm and spins him around, his back hitting the wooden door.

A disheveled Louis with bedhead and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders playfully glares at Harry and he can’t help but let his face go soft. “Did you think you were going to leave this house without saying goodbye to me?”

“I wanted you to sleep. You know I hate it when you wake up early because of me.”

Louis pulls Harry in by the front of his shirt and kisses him deeply.

Harry sighs against Louis’ mouth. “Do I need to get you anything while I’m in town? A Halloween costume perhaps?”

Louis pulls back. “You’re going to make me dress up again this year?”

Harry grins. “Yep.”

Louis sighs and reaches up to fix Harry’s hair. “I knew telling you about couple costumes was a bad idea.”

Harry grins deepens and he leans back in for one more kiss. “I’ll text you later.”

Louis hums and steps back, letting Harry open the door. “Have fun, darling.”

____

About three hours and several giant bags later, Harry still can’t find the perfect couple costume for himself and Louis. He’s bought some Halloween fairy lights with tiny witches and cauldrons on it, a few pillows, various Halloween themed dishes, and trinkets but no costumes.

Every couple costume he’s seen have been too vulgar or too revealing. He was tempted to redo the classic Dracula and Mina but it seemed too dull. He has an eternity to plan couple costumes, he can’t already be running out of ideas now.

Gemma pulls into a Starbucks drive-thru line. “What’s with the face? Did you want to go back and get that skeleton serving tray you were looking at?”

Harry snorts. “No, I’m trying to figure out costumes for me and Lou.”

“Well, let’s see what the inter-webs have to offer,” Gemma pulls out her phone and starts tapping on the screen. “Oh,” she says in disgust.

Harry leans over and sees the first few couple costume ideas of a man and woman wearing various costumes where the man has something that can be inserted in the woman like a plug and socket or usb drive and computer. Not for them. “Yeah,” Harry chuckles. “Maybe I could get them for Niall and Shawn. Give them another hint.”

Gemma turns to him. “Have they still not gotten together?”

“No, I think Louis is going to trap them in a room until they figure it out.”

“Or at least until they fuck.”

“Gemma!” Harry squawks.

Gemma shrugs, puts her phone away, and pulls further up the drive-thru line. “What? They have eternity to figure out their feelings. At least let them get their sexual tension out. Maybe they’ll lie in the afterglow and realize they’re in love with each other.”

Harry shakes head. “Your mind is gross. Can you get me a hot chocolate or are you too busy setting people up?”

Gemma laughs and places their order.

An hour later, Harry is lounging in a chair while Gemma tries on some clothes. Their Halloween shopping took a diversion when Gemma saw a sale going on in one of her favorite clothing shops. Harry was happy to take a breather to watch their bags whilst she shopped around for herself. Exhaustion was starting to creep in.

The boot of Gemma’s car is full of Halloween decor for the both of them and Harry has a few more bags at his feet to add to the pile. He’s mentally decorating Louis’ office when he struck with an idea. He quickly unlocks his phone and opens Google. A few searches later, Harry is grinning from ear to ear. 

“Gems!” He calls out. 

She pokes her head out from the curtain. “What is it?”

He goes over and shows her his screen. “What do you think of this for me and Louis?”

Gemma studies it for just a moment before she looks up smiling. “I think we need to get to a craft store.”

Harry wakes up to someone softly tapping the car window before the door opens. He opens his eyes when he feels amusement coming through the bond. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” he grumbles. 

Louis chuckles and brushed his fingers through Harry’s short hair. “Shopped til you dropped, huh?”

“This one was out like a light as soon as we hit the motorway,” Gemma adds. 

Louis pulls Harry out of the car and in for a cuddle. “It’s not my fault cars make me sleepy,” Harry defends as he goes to the boot to unload all of his bags. Hopefully, Louis can use his vampire strength to carry all of Harry’s things inside. 

Louis comes up behind him and takes a few bags from Harry’s hands. “I’ll even carry you if you need me to,” he says. 

“Might just take you up on that.” He turns to where Gemma is sorting through the bags. “Thanks for taking me shopping.”

Gemma smiles. “No problem, little brother.”

“Oi, what’s in this one?” Louis asks and Harry whirls around to see Louis holding a bag open with a certain black and white striped material peeking out the top.

“Nothing!” Harry says, hurrying over to take the bag for himself. “I’ll take this one. It’s nothing. Nothing at all.”

“Mmhmm, alright. Keep your secrets,” Louis says and heads to the door, his arms loaded down with all of Harry’s Halloween finds. “I’ll find out eventually.”

Harry waits until he’s fully in the doorway before he whisper-sings, “Yes you will.”

“Heard that!”

___

October 10th has Harry balancing on his knees on the countertop while he puts up orange fairy lights. He’s already traded out the regular pillows on the various couches with Halloween ones. His particular favorite one is a black bat pillow with black sequins to make it shine.

Louis’ office now has fake spiderwebs along the bookshelves. The swimming pool has blow up cauldrons and small lime green balls ready for a game. Paper witches fly up the staircase following the paper ghost Harry has randomly put on the walls down the hallways. Now, Harry is trying to spookify the kitchen with orange fairy lights, pumpkin scented candles, potion bottles, and plates in the shape of skeletons.

“Need any help, darling?” Louis startles him and he would have fallen backwards if it weren’t for a steady hand on his back.

Even though it’s been three years since he and Louis have forged their bond, he still can’t quite get used to manipulating it to where he can always sense Louis’ presence. Communicating via the bond was easily learned and it comes in handy when Harry is in the bath and wants Louis to bring him a glass of wine or a snack. But he’s yet to master knowing exactly where Louis is at all times.  
During more intimate moments, it’s much easier for Harry to use the bond to tap into Louis’ mind to the point that they don’t even have to speak to one another.

They can easily tell what the other needs before they can think about it. It’s made for some very overwhelming but very pleasing moments together…all over the house.

“Actually, yeah,” he scoots around and sits back on his bum, letting his legs dangle off the counter. One look at Louis proves that the vampire knows what Harry had been thinking about but he tries to push it out of his mind. He needs to focus on decorating.

Then, Louis projects the image of Harry’s head thrown back against their pillows, sweat dripping down the column of his throat, Louis’ hands resting on his chest, propping himself up as he rolls his hips into Harry.

It’s over in a flash but the damage is done.

_Come here_, Harry thinks to Louis and the vampire is in between his legs in a blink of an eye, resting his hands on the tops of Harry’s thighs, and capturing his lips.

Harry wraps his arms around the top of Louis’ shoulders, letting his fingers brush the nape of Louis’ neck. He feels the vampire shiver at the movement and he smirks against his lips. Warmth comes through the bond and Harry relaxes into Louis. He’s practically sliding off of the counter which is counterproductive to what he really needs to be doing right now which is to decorate the entire house. He doesn’t need to be making out with Louis but then Louis drags a hand over Harry’s stiffening cock and Harry suddenly doesn’t care about fairy lights anymore.

“So,” Louis says, letting their lips smack as they pull apart, their lips brushing as he talks. “What was in that bag you’ve hidden from me since last week?”

Harry puts a hand on Louis’ chest to separate them so he can look Louis in the eye. “Are you trying to seduce me into spoiling my surprise?”

The skin by Louis’ eyes crinkles when he smiles mischievously. “Why would you think that? When have I ever _seduced_ you into getting what I want?”

This time, Harry uses the bond to project images of Louis throwing his swimming shorts off when they were in the pool last week, Louis trapping Harry against the counter of the bathroom while he was still wet from the shower, and just yesterday when Louis walked around the house stark naked the entire day. He knows a naked Louis is Harry’s weakness. Who can blame him?

Louis chuckles and presses a kiss to Harry’s neck while Harry pouts.

“I promise you’ll like the surprise, but it’s not ready yet,” Harry says.

Louis pulls away to look at him. “Alright, darling. I’ll try to limit my nakedness around you until it’s ready.” He pecks Harry one last time before he goes over to the box Harry has pulled down from the attic and starts riffling through it. He pulls out a set of skeleton plates, the ceramic clanging as he takes them into the dining room. It’s not until he returns to pull out a strand of ghost garland that Harry exclaims, “Wait what? _Limit_ nakedness?”

Louis only cackles.

____

On October 29th, Harry is elbow deep in pumpkin. A pumpkin pie is cooling on the counter with another in the oven and now it’s finally time to carve the pumpkins he and Louis have picked out.

Niall's joined in on the fun and has brought an electric drill to help with his design.

“Niall, if you spray me with pumpkin guts one more time I’m going to stab you with this knife!” Louis threatens from where he’s meticulously carving out a design.

Harry snickers from across the table and looks back his at carving. It’s not the greatest— the right eye is slightly bigger than the left— but it still looks cute.

“What do you think, love?” Louis spins his pumpkin around. He’s taken the top of his pumpkin off and put a grey one sitting inside. The grey one is carved to look like a brain while the regular pumpkin looks like a zombie.

“Oh that’s nothing,” Niall says and lifts his up.

Harry’s jaw drops as a perfect replica of their home complete with small figures of who he can only assume are the four of them standing outside is carved into the large pumpkin. “How the fuck did you do that?”

Niall shrugs nonchalantly.

Harry looks back at his misshapen carving and only feels slightly dejected at his skills. At least his baking is betting than his carving. The timer for the second pie goes off and he leaves the disaster of a dining table to take it out of the oven.

“When’s Liam getting back from the store?” He asks, using a ghost shaped oven mitt to take the pie out.

“Should be here soon, he’s bringing the last of the food we need for the party,” Niall calls out.

Ah, yes the party. Niall and Louis are infamous for throwing Halloween parties. For centuries, the who’s who of the vampire community would show up at the mansion and party for the entire night and sometime well into the afternoon.

Since Harry had joined the household, the party hasn’t been as big or elaborate as the stories Niall has shared. The first year Harry had experienced the party, he’d ended up going to the greenhouse down the hill just to escape the noise and the people, and to get some sleep. After that, Louis had shortened the guest list and accompanies Harry to the greenhouse as soon Harry feels the hint of being overwhelmed.

“Please tell me you’re not having him buy out all the jalapeño appetizers again,” Louis says, coming into the kitchen with the bucket full of pumpkins guts. “Because you know I will find jalapeño tinged throw up in my outdoor plants again.”

“Well then move your plants and offer your guests sick bags.” Niall fires back. “Don’t you have a greenhouse the size of an actual home to put your plants?”

Louis goes to snap back but Liam comes in the entryway of the dining room, arms heavy with groceries.

“Erm, a little help?” He calls, which ends the conversation.

____

The night before Halloween, Harry decides to show Louis what they’re dressing up as. He’s sure Louis already knows, has probably pulled the surprise out of his head, but he doesn’t care.

Louis is pulling on his boxers and crawls in bed when Harry comes out of their walk-on closet, a large plastic bag in hand.

“What do you go there, Harold?”

Harry shrugs and places it on the bed.

Louis reaches forwards and pulls out a small bottles of white, black, and light blue face paint, a patchwork ragged dress, and a black suit with white pinstripes. “Sally and Jack?” He asks, his face lit up in recognition.

“Is that alright?” Harry asks, slightly nervous that he’s picked wrong. The night before Halloween is not the right time to worry about finding a new costume.

Louis lifts up the suit jacket to his chest. “I bloody love it!” He digs around for the pants and speeds to the bathroom. “I’ll try it on now!”

Harry giggles at his enthusiasm and pulls out the auburn with that goes with his outfit so he can comb out any tangles.

“What do you think? Just as good as you imagined?” Louis drapes himself against the doorway to the bathroom. The suit fits him perfectly. Tapering to his waist and showing off his curves from the shape of his shoulders down to his ankles.

“Even better.” Harry gets up and walks over to the vampire. “You look…” He trails his hands over the front to grip the labels, bringing their bodies closer.

Louis smirks up at him. “Do we need to test how well it comes off too?”

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and dips his head to press kisses along the side of Louis’ neck, making a line up and over his jawline until their lips finally meet. Louis moans against his mouth as a swipes his tongue over the seal of Louis’ lips. He tastes minty from his toothpaste with just a hint of metal from the glass of blood Harry prepared for him earlier in the evening.

Louis pulls Harry’s sleep shirt off and runs his hands over Harry’s torso, skimming his fingers along the line of Harry’s pants. Quick images of Louis tugging on Harry’s cock, opening him up, and sinking into him flash through Harry’s mind thanks to the bond.

Harry pulls away only long enough to nod and whisper, “Yes to all of it.” A deep kiss follows as Harry slowly starts to walk back towards the bed. “But don’t mess up the suit.”

Louis shoves Harry onto the mattress and takes off the jacket. “Deal.”

____

Halloween night finds Harry sitting on the bathroom counter, trying to hold still while Louis paints his face. The caterers have already arrived and are in the kitchen preparing everything. Niall and Liam are in their rooms getting ready and the party goers will be arriving within the hour.

“Darling,” Louis says gently. “Your stitches are going to be crooked.”

Harry giggles and leans away from the paint brush. His face, upper chest, and arms have already been painted a pale blue and now Louis is drawing on the stitches. “It tickles, Lou!”

Louis smiles fondly at him and Harry feels the same fondness trickle in through the bond. “C’mere Sally, we’ve got to get you fixed up before people start arriving.

“I’m sure they won’t miss us,” he says as Louis draws a line over his cheek.

Louis moves onto his neck and Harry shivers as the cold paint touches his skin. “Only until the booze kicks in which will be our chance to slip away to the greenhouse.” He looks up and smiles at the blush creeping in on Harry’s cheeks. He may be blue but Louis can easily tell when he’s blushing.

“All done! I didn’t manage to fuck it up, did I?”

Harry turns to the mirror behind him and gasps. Even without the wig on, the paint with the dress looks fantastic. Glancing behind him, where Louis’ own face paint has already gone on and his hair slicked back completes the look. “We’re going to the best dressed ones at the party.”

Louis helps him hop off the counter and keeps him close by the hips. “As if we weren’t going to be any ways.”

A few hours later, the party is in full swing. Harry tends to linger by the porch so he doesn’t feel so surrounded by people. A remix of the Monster Mash is playing over the downstairs speaker system and Harry can see where his sister, dressed as a 1920s gangster, is dancing with a werewolf. Funny enough, Shawn and Niall’s costumes ended up being a hilarious disaster with both vampires dressing up as Superman. Liam was across the room showing a zombie how his Batman belt had actual working gadgets in it.

All in all, everyone was having a good time. The food was delicious, the house didn’t seem too trashed at the moment, and his and Louis’ costumes were a hit. They had already danced to several slow songs during the night and received many compliments about their looks. Every time, Louis mentioned how it was all Harry’s idea.

Despite being near the doors, Harry finds himself beginning to burn up. The combination of an almost packed room plus a wig did not work out too well. Harry decided now was the perfect time to escape to the porch for a bit of cool air before he rejoined the party.

The moon as high in the sky, partly covered by clouds and the wind rustled the few leaves still on the trees. It was the perfect night for Halloween. He leans against the railing and looks up at the few stars shining overhead.

As he looks up, he thinks about the many hours he and Louis have spent staring at these stars the past few years, and how he’ll have eternity to continue to do so. For just a brief moment, he senses Louis walking through the crowd before the feeling is gone. He turns around just as the door opens. He smiles when he sees Louis walk over to him, a small basket in his hand.

“Time to go to the greenhouse?” He asks, holding up the basket which Harry knows is full of goodies from the kitchen and a thermos with apple cider.

Harry nods and takes Louis’ offered hand. Together, they slip into Louis’ office and around the house until they find the pathway to the greenhouse. They take the walk slowly, using Louis’ enhanced eyesight to help Harry down the path safely.

“Have you had a good time tonight, H?”

Harry squeezes Louis’ hand. “It was better than last year, I believe. I’ve danced more tonight I think, but…”

“Still difficult?”

Harry nods. “At times, like you know. I’ll always prefer having you to myself. I love how you’ve made this a tradition though,” he says, referring to this moment of them completely ditching the party in favor of having their own party.

The greenhouse is lit up when they walk up to it. No doubt because Louis came ahead to turn the lights on.

Harry holds Louis’ back before they walk down the last flight of stairs.

“What is it?”

Harry bites his lip and looks around. “How about we do it here? It feels amazing out here tonight plus it matches our costumes.”

Louis smiles and nods. His eyes shining from the light of the greenhouse. “Sounds perfect.” He walks them to a bench and settles down. He opens the basket and passes Harry a cup of apple cider and a pumpkin muffin. “Cheers,” he says, clinking his own glass against Harry’s. “To another Halloween with my favorite boy.”

Harry grins deeply and whispers out his own cheers before taking a sip.

They sit in silence as they munch on the various snacks Louis packed and before too long, Harry has cuddled himself against Louis’ side.

“I love you,” Harry whispers into the night. He hums pleasantly when he feels Louis press a kiss to the top of his head.

“I love you too, Harry.”

A few more moments pass before Harry chuckles. “You know, I’d even go as far as saying that we’re simply meant to be.” He looks up to gage Louis’ reaction.

Louis smiles warmly at Harry and leans down to lightly kiss him. “Yeah, I’d guess you could say that.”

Harry smiles and chases Louis’ lips, not giving a damn about messing up their face paint. Louis reaches up to cup his jaw and tilt his head to deepen the kiss. Back in the mansion, the party rages on, but here in the light of the greenhouse, the only thing that matters to Harry is Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [fic post](https://daggerandrose.tumblr.com/post/188726314630/were-simply-meant-to-be-4k-by-amomentoflove)
> 
> [tumblr](http://daggerandrose.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dagger_rosefics)


End file.
